Cameras, for example, video cameras, are increasingly used in the automotive sector and in the industry for improving safety and process flows. When in use, the functionality of the video-based driver assistance systems and safety systems or industrial camera systems used may be adversely affected by blind areas of the camera. Such blind areas may, for example, be caused by an image sensor malfunction or an unintentional partial or complete covering of the field of vision of the camera used, for example, as a result of, in part, large particles adhering to the camera.